My Lovely Fairy
by Dear Aimi-Chan
Summary: Di Fairy City mempunyai suatu tradisi unik. Dimana setiap tahunnya, akan ada satu fairy baru yang akan mempunyai bakat istimewa. Bakat istimewa itu digunakan untuk melindungi manusia. Tahun ini, Hinata mendapat kekuatan Hyuga, elemen air. Akankah Hinata yang masih newbie bisa mempergunakan kekuatan itu untuk dirinya sendiri?


**MY LOVELY FAIRY**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.. **

**.**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata**

**.**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: AU, Typo, Gaje, Beta Fic, dll**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna! **

* * *

** P**agi yang indah, mentari sudah terbit di ufuk timur sambil menyinari bumi dengan cahaya yang indah. Jika biasanya pagi-pagi sekali, manusia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja atau sekolah, sama hal-nya dengan para peri ini. Para peri ini adalah '_fairy' _yang hidup di padang bunga, di Center Park Konoha. Para _fairy _biasanya membantu para manusia dan menyiapkan pergantian musim untuk manusia. Ukuran mereka yang kecil (sekitar 5 cm) dan juga keahlian mereka bersembunyi atau menyamar, membuat manusia kesulitan menemui mereka.

_ Fairy, _makhluk kecil nan imut ini (?), menjadi salah satu pembantu manusia. Biasanya, _fairy_ ini mengikuti seseorang yang menjadi tuannya untuk mengawalnya –walau dari kejahuan-. Dan terkadang, tuannya tidak sadar akan keberadaan peri penjaga tersebut. Tapi tak jarang pula, _fairy _ini juga dengan PDnya (?) menampakan diri mereka di depan tuannya. _Fairy _juga memiliki beragam kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan alam, seperti air, tanah, api, angin dan sebagainya. Selain kekuatan alam, mereka juga dapat merubah bentuk mereka menjadi manusia.

.

.

.

" Hei? Mana tuanmu? Kau bilang, orangnya tampan.." kata _fairy Chakra, _yang kekuatannya sebagai medis _fairy._

" Bersabarlah... Biasanya jam segini dia datang.."

" Ya ampun, Jidat Lebar!.. Tanganmu menghalangi mataku! " keluh _fairy Flower, _yang kekuatannya menyuburkan bunga-bunga dengan cepat pada 'Jidat lebar' atau sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno.

" Salah sendiri, kau makan tempat, Ino-Pig.. Tanganku tidak punya cukup ruang.." sahut Sakura pada sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. _Fairy _lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ya, sudah hafal betul dengan Sakura dan Ino. Apabila ada mereka, di situlah awal keributan (?).

Merasa terganggu, _Fairy Tools _menyahut, " Ssst! Jangan berisik!" kata salah satu _fairy. Fairy _ini tengah mengawasi tuannya. Terlihat _fairy _dengan gaya rambut kecoklatan yang diikat dua bersembunyi di balik pohon Sakura. ' Haahhh... Kenapa aku tadi ajak kedua sahabat ini?' batinnya. 'Padahal sudah jelas akan menimbulkan keributan..'

Kedua sahabat tersebut diam, kemudian menggangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka menurut. " Baik, Tenten-chan.." canda keduanya. " Jangan panggil aku seperti itu.." Tenten hanya bersungut kesal, sementara Sakura-Ino terkikik geli..

" Ah! Itu dia! Dia tuanku.." seru Tenten seraya mengarahkan jarinya pada seorang cowok berambut coklat panjang, bermata lavender. Terlihat sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil membawa bunga Anyelir warna merah dan pink. Sakura dan Ino mengernyit, " Mau apa dia dengan bunga itu?".

Ino menyahut, " Bunga Anyelir, warna merah yang artinya ' Aku menginginkanmu' dan pink yang artinya 'Aku tidak akan melupakanmu' . Romantisnya.."

Tenten merona merah, diucapkan sebuah mantra untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang manusia. " CHANGE!". Kini Tenten berubah menjadi manusia, " Sebaiknya aku hampiri dia, ternyata Neji datang lebih awal. Bye!" katanya sambil berlalu menghampiri Neji. " Kuharap kau tidak lupa datanf ke Pohon Kehidupan 1 jam lagi.." teriak Ino. Tenten menggangguk, dan berlari menuju kursi taman tersebut. Ino tersenyum senang, sementara Sakura menatap Ino dengan heran.

" 1 jam lagi?"

" Ya."

" Ada apa dengan 1 jam lagi?" tanya Sakura, penasaran.

" Loh? Memangnya kau belum tahu tentang kabar itu?" Ino malah berbalik tanya, Sakura menggeleng.

" Oh.. Tentu saja. Akan ada pesta penyambutan _fairy _baru. Kau lupa ya?" ejek Ino. Sakura tampak berpikir. " Bukankah terlalu cepat, hm? Setahuku, pesta itu setahun sekali.."

Ino menghela nafas, " Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya Tsunade-sama ingin membuat persiapan musim semi lebih baik." Sambil berajak pergi sari pohon Sakura itu, kemudian disusul Sakura.

.

**-Skip Time-**

**-1 Jam Kemudian-**

..

.

" Ya ampun.. Ino-Pig, lama sekali sih.." sungut _fairy Chakra, _ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang bernuansa bunga. Di sana sini banyak bunga. Ia menunggu Ino yang sedari tadi belum kelar acara bersoleknya.

" Maaf ya, Jidat. Kelamaan ya?" tanya Ino dengan kikuk dan santai. 'Dasar Ino-Pig, sudah ditunggu dengan kesabaran tinggi (?) masih saja mengejek.." batin Sakura dongkol.

" No problem Pig! Yuk, berangkat!"

Sakura dan Ino menuju ke Pohon Kehidupan berada di tengah-tengah _Fairy City._ Tepatnya, di Hall Pohon Kehidupan yang bentuknya seperti meja bundar yang lebar. Suasana ramai, dan sesekali ada tawa ceria setiap _fairy._ Mereka duduk di dedaunan Pohon Kehidupan yang rimbun. "Wah.. Ramai sekali.." kata Ino Kagum. "Hm.. Benar."

.

SRIINGG!

.

Seberkas cahaya hijau muncul di tengah-tengah Pohon Kehidupan, lama-lama terlihat wujud asli dari Cahaya Hijau tersebut. "Tsunade-sama!" seru para _fairy _hormat seraya menundukkan kepala. Tsunade, sang ratu pemimpin Fairy City tampak cantik tersebut tersenyum pada rakyatnya. " Sudah waktunya.. Mari, kita sambut kedatangan warga baru!"

Sorak-sorak gembira terdengar, Shizune –asisten Tsunade- tampak di tengah-tengah Hall Pohon Kehidupan. Ia membacakan mantra, seraya menaburkan butiran yang keemasan.

..

" _Datanglah.. Datanglah..."_

"_Berikan kami seorang fairy yang dapat membantu kami.."_

" _Sim..salabim..."_

"_ABRA CADARA BA..!"_

_._

_._

_Wuuussshhh..._

.

Muncul bunga mawar berwarna ungu yang ditiup angin. Lama-kelamaan, jatuh dengan anggunnya ditengah-tengah Pusaran Hall Pohon Kehidupan. Semua_ fairy _menahan nafas, tenggang, khawatir, penasaran itulah yang ada di benak mereka. Inilah, saat-saat yang menegangkan! Karena, kemukinan bunga tersebut bisa berubah menjadi _fairy _atau layu sehingga harus menunggu satu tahun lagi. Entah apa penyebab bunga itu layu, yang jelas, mungkin dikarenakan salah membacakan mantra atau ada _fairy_ yang tidak suka dengan kedatangan _fairy_ baru tersebut. Oke, back to story..

.

Bunga mawar ungu nan rapuh tersebut perlahan-lahan menjadi sebuah baju, kemudian muncul cahaya ungu nan terang menyilaukan mata. Setelah cahaya mulai redup, tampak anak perempuan –calon_ fairy_- berdiri dengan polosnya. Wajahnya yang _cute, dan chubby_, mata beririskan lavender dan dengan rambut indigo membingkai wajahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang , dengan gaun lavender seperti kelopak mawar. Tsunade perlahan mendekati anak tersebut, dielusnya rambut anak itu. "Sepertinya, kita berhasil kali ini.." seru Tsunade bangga.

" Horee!" sorak_fairy _ terdengar lagi.

" Akhirnya, kita dapat teman baru.."

" Iya, apalagi anaknya cantik.."

.

Suara-suara tersebut, membuat anak calon _fairy_ tersipu malu. " Baiklah.. Kuberi kau nama, Hinata.. " kata Tsunade. "Kini saatnya, kita lihat kemampuan Hinata.."

.

Zaassshh... Zassshhh.. Zasssshhhh...

.

Muncul meja-meja bundar dari pohon, dan setiap meja memiliki lambang yang berbeda. " Silahkan pilih, sesuai hatimu, Hinata!" kata Tsunade. " Eh? Ba-bagaimana ca-caranya, Tsunade-sama?"

" Sentuhlah lambang yang kau pilih, jika meredup maka itu bukan bakatmu.. Tapi jika terang, itulah bakatmu.." jelas Tsunade. "Ba-baik.. "

.

Perlahan.. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke arah 'Bunga' kemudian tersenyum pada _fairy flower,_ Yamanaka. Ia menyentuh bunga tersebut.

PETSS!

Hinata terkejut ternyata bunga itu layu. Yamanaka menatapnya sedih, "Tenang Hinata, kami tidak apa-apa, pilih yang lainnya.." celutuk Ino, sambil tersenyum. "Te-terima ka-kasih, Ino-san.." sahut Hinata. 'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku?..'

.

Hinata mencoba menyentuh pusaran angin di depannya, 'Angin? Mungkin ini bakatku...'

.

...

.

Dan lagi-lagi, pusaran angin itu menghilang.. Hinata menatap _fairy Wind _alias Sabaku dengan sedih.. "Semangatlah, Hinata!" teriak Temari. " Hm.."

.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada satu elemen. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, tepat di hadapannya ada elemen Air. 'Semoga ini bakatku..'

Tangan mungil Hinata menyentuh elemen air tersebut, tetapi..

.

" Ahh!" Hinata berteriak kencang, pandangannya mulai silau terkena cahaya. Tunggu, silau? Berarti.. Air adalah..

"Horee! Selamat Hinata!"

" Bakat air? Benar-benar hebat!"

"Tentu saja, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang masuk dalam bakat air.."

.

Bakatnya...

" Kira-kira, siapa yang jadi tuannya, ya?" ujar salah satu _fairy._

"Siapapun dia, dia pasti sangat beruntung..." komentar _fairy _lainnya.

.

Hinata menatap _fairy Water _dengan bahagia.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah kaki kecil, tampak seorang anak kecil menghampirinya..

"Selamat ya Kak Hinata, selamat datang di Hyuga!"

"Hyu- Hyuga?" ulang Hinata heran.

" Yup, namaku Hanabi Hyuga.. Aku akan menjadi patner Kak Hinata!" seru Hanabi, dengan gembira.

Tsunade menepuk punggung Hinata dengan lembut, " Hinata Hyuga. Cocok kan, Hanabi?". Hanabi menggangguk setuju, " Ya, sangat cocok." Senyumnya tidak pernah hilang.

" Tsu-Tsunade-sama.. Ke-kenapa Hyuga menjadi nama mar-margaku?" tanya Hinata. " Ya, karena Hyuga-lah yang membentuk elemen air. Baiklah, Hanabi. Antarkan Hinata ke kamarnya."

Tsunade memegang tangan dingin Hinata, "Pejamkan matamu.." Hinata sempat kaget, tetapi ia menurut. Matanya terpejam. Kemudian Tsunade mengambil butiran keemasan yang menaburkan ke rambut Hinata, dan tak lupa memberikan kalung lambang marga 'Hyuga' –seperti di film aslinya- .

.

Sriiinggg! Munculnya sayap lavender di punggung Hinata. "Sayap yang bagus," komentar Hanabi. "Kak Hinata cantik deh.." ujar Hanabi childish.

" Sudahlah, antarkan Hinata ke kamarnya.."

" Baik, Tsunade-sama. Mari Kak Hinata.."

.

.

.

Hinata dan Hanabi terbang beriringan, " Ehm.. Ha-Hanabi.. Memangnya, ki-kita punya tu-tuan ya?" tanya Hinata, Hanabi menggangguk. " Ya, benar. Tuan itu akan kau ketahui jika sudah melihat Cermin Ajaib. Wujud tuan kita adalah manusia." Jawab Hanabi.

" Aku ingin melihat tuanku.. Bi-bisa tidak, ya?"

" Tentu saja bisa, sekarang juga bisa."

Raut Hinata tambah cerah, "Oh ya? Aku mau se-sekarang.."

Hanabi tersenyum kemudian menggandeng tangan Hinata itu, "Ayo, ke Hyuga Center.."

.

.

.

Hinata dan Hanabi terbang menuju Hyuga Center, Hinata tak dapat menahan rasa tawanya. Hanabi sangat lucu dan childish. Ia sampai bercerita bahwa tuannya yang namanya Konnohamaru, sering kali ceroboh, bahkan karena kecerobohannya ia sampai lupa dimana remote TV, padahal sedang ia pegang.. Ya, sudahlah.. Semoga Hinata tidak mendapat majikan seperti itu.

.

.

.

'Semoga saja..'

**-T.B.C.-**

* * *

Author Note : Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, sekali lagi review-nya dong.. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada. Ini fict terinspirasi dari film animasi Thinker Bell.. Bagaimana? Jelek, bagus atau bagus banget? #plaakk!

Hehehe, maafkan Author yang gaje ini. Karena, ide ini di dapat karena setelah bertapa di kamar mandi #Loh?#, maka, fict ini juga hancur amburadul seperti kapas yang dicakar-cakar kucing, apalagi kucingnya kucing yang tamak (apalagi ini?).

Ya sudah tidak usah panjang lebar x tinggi, intinya, **" MOHON REVIEW-NYA.. KRITIK DAN SARAN SELALU SAYA TUNGGU. "**

_Arigatou Gozaimasu.._


End file.
